


when i'm not with you i'm weaker

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction have two weeks off and Louis spends one of those weeks at a footy camp.</p><p>He comes home to reunion rimming and blow jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm not with you i'm weaker

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own anyone or anything. this is a work of fiction. the lyrics in this fic aren't mine
> 
> (this takes place in current times but let's pretend strong is a new song pls and thank ya :-))
> 
> this is all in good fun hope you get feelings from it xoxo

"Hey," Louis breathes, voice breathless and wispy where he stands in the doorway of his home.

Harry's already there waiting for him, in all his pant-less and hoodie glory. He looks beautiful, Louis thinks. It's Louis' jumper he's wearing, of course; the Donny Rovers one that settles on the dip of Harry's hips. His eyes look watery and oh so green Louis almost forgets to breathe.

Louis remembers to drop his bags before Harry jumps into his arms.

Harry smells like home and their green apple shampoo that pales in comparison to the ever-changing color of Harry's eyes.

"Fuck, oh my god," Louis hears Harry inhale against the skin of his neck. Louis knows he's happily crying, feels the wetness there mixed with the focused scrunch of Harry's brows. "This time was so difficult I don't know why."

Louis squeezes him tighter, his own back leaning against the front door to support himself to hold Harry up. He's got his nice biceps thanks to Harry. (Louis still hates the gym).

"I know, fuck," Louis chuckles dryly, dabbing kisses over Harry's cheeks and under his eyes to swipe away the damp tears. "'S a fucking emotional hardship being in love with you, shit."

Harry laughs at that, giggling at Louis' response and the obnoxious noises he's making as he kisses all over Harry's face. "I don't know why this time just sucked more than usual. You were only gone for like, what, a week? Like, all I did was watch the same four episodes of Say Yes to the Dress and wrote some sad stuff about loneliness. How pathetic, right?"

He finally sets Harry down, still keeping him in between his thighs and close, close,  _closer._

"You watched Say Yes to the Dress without me?" Louis gasps, mock horrified, hand over his chest and all.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Harry argues with a roll of his eyes. He makes himself smaller to fit his head under Louis' chin, feeling Louis encircle his arms around him. "You left me."

Louis winces. "You know how much I hate when you saw those words, H. Makes me feel sad."

"No, fuck," Harry swears, bringing his head back up to look into Louis' eyes. "I never want to stop you from doing what you love. Go to all the soccer camps you want for months at a time. I'm still gonna be here." Harry peers at him, then. The sexy kitten demon look is what Louis likes to call it. "I'll just be home all on my lonesome fucking myself with Bert," Harry sighs dramatically.

Louis growls jokingly, grabs onto Harry's ass, hiking him forward. "Bert isn't a living thing, therefore he can't have feelings. Therefore, he can't love you." Harry watches Louis expectantly, waiting for him to get to the point. "And I'm quite good at loving you, if I do say so myself." Louis kisses along Harry's neck to jawline.

"That you are," Harry agrees, hitching his breath and pushing his hips forward. "Bert's good at fucking me, though, so there's the difference."

Louis pulls away with shock on his face. Apparently his face was funny enough to cause Harry to clutch is stomach and lean against Louis' chest to struggle for air.

"Excuse me?" Louis gasps, face looking horrified. He's got his fingers tickling at Harry's side, causing Harry to lurch into him.

"Love you so much, please! Lou - stop!" Harry pleads, giggling into Louis' collarbones.

Louis takes mercy on him, settling is arms around him instead. He makes sure Harry's caught his breath before conversing. "So you wrote, hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry nods, shrugs. "Mostly just those lonely distance ones, you know?"

"Yeah," Louis sighs, kisses Harry's hair. Now that he's back home, he's flooded with familiarity and warmth and so much Harry he feels so at peace, so happy. "Want you to show me."

Harry bites his lip, lifts his head, noses close enough to brush as they speak. Harry nods his agreement. "Need you to kiss me for a bit first, I think."

Louis grins at him before cupping his face. They kiss slow and languid, the kind of kiss that makes Louis have to hold him up, his own wait still being supported by the door. Louis' thumbs trace over the skin of his cheek and Harry's lips are everything beneath his. Soft, wet, and warm.

"You're so lovely, baby," Louis speaks into his mouth like he can't believe it, can't believe he found his soulmate. "Missed you so much."

Harry' hitch of breath and the flutter of his fingers against Louis' neck shows his agreement. He pushes his body straight up against Louis', kissing him harder. "Wanna show you the song."

Louis bites Harry's bottom lip before dabbing a sweet kiss to it. "Yeah?"

Harry feels Louis slide his palms to the arch of his back under his sweater, down to the soft roundness of his bum, resting. Harry can't help but mewl at the contact, anyway, pushing himself back into Louis' hold. "Yes, please."

Louis can tell that his eyes are dazzling green with excitement, yet nerves, so it must be a good one, Louis thinks.

Harry takes his hand, leading him to their room, Louis shucking off shoes, throwing them in the closet because otherwise Harry will throw a fit, he knows. Harry grabs his moleskin journal before sitting on the white sheets, Louis settling closely next to him.

Harry's about to open the book before he stops, looks up at Louis with a bite of his lip. "Take your shirt off, please."

Louis looks at him strangely before obeying. Really, there is probably no reason behind it besides the fact the Harry wants Louis' bare body surrounding him. It proves to be correct if the way Harry snuggles into Louis' chest when Louis puts his arm around him is anything to go by.

Harry's flipping through endless pages of lyric before he finds the one he's looking for, setting it on Louis' lap instead. "Were you not gonna sing it for me?" Louis fingers the edge of the paper, glances at Harry.

He shrugs, shuffles up to rest against Louis chest more comfortably, yet still seeing the pages. "Haven't really got a tune yet. Just some jumbled words."

Louis nods in understanding before reading Harry's hurried drawl.

 

_My hands, your hands_

_tied up like two ships._

_Drifting, weightless_

_waves try to break it._

_I'd do anything to save it_

_why is it so hard to say it?_

_My heart, your heart_

_sit tight like book ends._

_Pages, between us_

_written with no end._

_So many words we're not saying_

_don't wanna wait till it's gone_

_you make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you,"_

_but I don't care_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_that you make me strong?_

 

Harry watches Louis read over the words, notices when he finishes by the flicker of his eyes.

"This is so good, Haz, fuck," Louis shakes his head, eyes still skimming over the page.

Harry shrugs, bites his lip in a smile. "Still need another verse and a bridge, though."

"Well, I can help you with that," Louis sets the notebook down beside him, shifts Harry over and into his lap instead. "We can write it together."

"You think?" Harry shuffles his bum over Louis' thighs, becoming more comfortable.

"Of course," Louis dismisses. "The two of us combined do write some sick stuff, babe."

"We'll write some later," Harry suggests. He leans over to reach for his laptop laying on the carpeting, Louis holding onto his hips so he doesn't fall off. Harry makes a small _oof!_ sound when he sits back up straight, making sure to give Louis his thanks. "We haven't watched any Larry videos in a while. . . or if you don't wanna do that we could watch Doctor Who or something."

Louis smiles wide, pecks Harry's lips once. "Come get comfortable, babe. We've got lots of us falling in love to watch. Just let me put on some joggers first."

Harry hurries off his lap, relaxing back onto his side of the bed. Louis makes his way back over, loading YouTube on his lap with Harry under his arm. Louis clicks on the first one he sees, it just merely being background noise. They've probably watched this video once or twice before, anyway.

"What'd you do today?" Louis asks. He's got his fingers scratching through Harry's scalp to feel the way his breath puffs out against his neck, Harry's fingers pressed against his abdomen.

"Cleaned, wrote," Harry shrugs. "Baked some cookies to send to the shelter for the kids. Wanked."

Louis hums, digging his nose in his hair to breathe him in. "Sounds like a nice day. You being all productive while I was driving home for hours on end."

"Your own fault," Harry points out, shuffles his bare legs to slide under Louis' jogger-clad ones.

"Next time, I'm forcing you to come with me, so," Louis tugs at his hair, "it should be more entertaining."

"We'll see. Depends if you'll make time for sex or not," Harry offers.

"Please," Louis gasps, laptop paused and pushed off his lap already. Their conversations get distracting to say the least. "When have I ever not made sex one of our top priorities?"

Harry ponders this. "There was that one time when -"

"My mother spontaneously showing up to our home when I was about to go down on you doesn't count, Harold," Louis raises.

Harry pouts, scoots his butt back to sit up next to Louis instead, leaning against the headboard. "Okay, fine. We haven't had sex since you left, though, so I hope you know that I'm expecting some really great of you 'going down' on me sometime tonight."

"Well, obviously," Louis agrees. He moves his head to the side to snuggle into Harry's tummy, pulling the jumper up to feel the warmth of him. Harry's fingers go straight to Louis' hair while Louis' lips press wet kisses around the ring of his belly button, Harry sighing at the pressure. "Couldn't just leave you with your fingers forever, now could I?"

"That would be quite tragic," Harry agrees, "can never get the right angle."

Louis hums because he knows; knows how frustrated Harry must get when he's home and Louis' gone, never being able to pleasure himself to an extent.

Louis crawls back up Harry's body, touching their lips. Not really kissing yet, but just there to feel the brush of each other. "Sleepy?"

Harry hums in response, shutting his eyes in contentment once he feels Louis bury his nose into his neck, pulling the white duvet up to their shoulders. "Will you play with my hair for a bit?"

Louis smiles, moves besides Harry so that they're facing each other. Their legs slide together, Harry pressing his palms to Louis' bare stomach, Louis bringing his fingers to toil within Harry's hair.

"What're our plans for tomorrow?" Louis asks, Harry's lips parted in warm pleasure when Louis tugs at the strands behind his ears.

"Nothing, hopefully," Harry answers, green eyes shining at Louis, opening. "Maybe wanna somehow get to that one little shop at the corner with the really good bread. 'S good for sandwiches."

"Okay," Louis grins. He tries to think back on a time where he denied Harry of anything, but it's more difficult than it seems, to say the least.

"Anything you had in mind?" Harry quirks a brow.

Louis watches him for a moment, dabs his lips to his. "Not particularly," he explains. "Just wanna be with you."

Harry's grin is wide. Louis can see the green flecks swimming. "Will you not send snapchats of me doing/saying embarrassing things to your friends?"

Louis rolls his eyes, swiftly grabbing Harry's left thigh to hike it over his hip, closer.

"They're never embarrassing," Louis argues. "They're _cute_."

Harry stares at him strangely for a moment, Louis suddenly laughing at nothing and then they're both giggling into each other's necks.

"Me with frosting all over my face, dressed in just an apron is not cute, Lewis," Harry punches Louis' chest halfheartedly.

"It was adorable. Baby, oh my god you have no idea." Their eyes are crinkled in the corners, so that must say something.

"My bits were almost showing!"

Louis hunches over into a giggle, biting at Harry's collarbone. "You really think I would send a pic of your dick to my friends? I'm the only one that gets to see Sir Dickington."

Harry laughs out loud, grabs Louis by the hair to bring him eye level. "You're talking so much shit and you're not even drunk."

Louis smiles up at his boy, eyes flickering between his. He can't even help but to tuck a wild curl behind his ear. "Drunk in -"

"Don't even say it," Harry removes his hands from Louis' to cover his face, but Louis can see his smile peeking out from under his ringed hands. He looks pretty as ever, even with his hands covering his face, which is just a whole lot of unfair, really.

"We should bake," Louis suddenly proclaims, flinging the covers off himself.

"What?" Harry sound confused. "You hate baking."

"Don't hate it when I get to see you pantless prancing around with flour on your cheek," Louis winks, pulling Harry to kneel up on the bed, Louis standing in front of him. "I'll even carry you."

Harry ponders this, squints at Louis questioningly. "And I get to pick the music?" Harry pushes himself to Louis, their bodies aligning even with Harry kneeling on the mattress.

Louis grins, knots their fingers together. "You can have anything that you want."

Harry's entire face rises, dabs a kiss to Louis' lips. "Does that mean you'll even carry me to the kitchen?"

"Ugh," Louis groans, but turns around anyway, allowing Harry access to his back.

Harry squeals happily, wrapping his limbs around Louis' body. He's got his arms supporting Harry's thighs, Harry gripping onto his shoulders.

"What did you want to bake?" Harry asks as Louis walks them out into the hall. "This was your idea, don't you forget."

Louis sets Harry down on the marble kitchen island before turning around. It takes all about a press of Louis' thumbs into the inseam of Harry's thighs to have him spread his legs slightly, just enough for Louis to squeeze between, Harry locking him in. "Well, to be honest," Harry raises his brows at him with a sly smirk on his face, seeing right through Louis, "the whole baking thing was kinda just an excuse for kitchen sex." Louis finishes with a slight grimace, peaking up from his hands over Harry's thighs to look at him.

Harry stares at him for a moment, face still unreadable, before tightening his legs around Louis' hips and running his fingers along his forearms, hovering over the bird and skate man. "I know," Harry looks up at him, small smile blooming across his naturally tinted pink lips. "Just figured we could make it more interesting."

Louis notices a wild curl and tucks it behind Harry's ear. He raises a brow, "How so?"

Harry shrugs, looking slightly impish. "I don't know, like, just doing something instead of just fucking bent over the counter, you know? Make it more fun for us, somehow."

Now, Louis' interested. "I didn't know me fucking you over the counter wasn't fun for the both of us."

Harry rolls his eyes, his head falling to the center of Louis chest. He takes Louis fingers between his, reading over the nooks and lines. "I just thought it would be special to do something we've never done before. Different. To make it more memorable. Because, like, I missed you a lot the last few days and I just - I don't know."

Feelings have always been easy for them, so this isn't going to be difficult to communicate. Louis knows this, he's just happy that Harry feels the need to tell him everything that's on his mind, feels comfortable enough to.

"Hey," Louis nudges Harry's cheek with his nose, but Harry won't let up, still twirling their fingers together in his lap. "Baby, please look at me."

Harry glances up at that, Louis taking the chance to cup Harry's face so he won't look away again.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Harry nods automatically. He'd never doubt it. "I'd do anything for you, too."

Louis heart softens, brushing his lips quickly past Harry's. "I don't want you to ever have to miss me, but it's inevitable, really, right? And like, I miss you a fuck ton, too, so just remember, we're in the same boat, babe. We're in the same boat. That means that whatever you want, I'm probably not that far away from."

Harry's lips curve slowly upward. There's a gleam in his eye that Louis can see. They're okay. "Yeah?"

Louis kisses him soft. Harry's fingers are circled around Louis' forearms, Louis' own fingers pressed into Harry's jaw. "I have an idea. To make things more interesting," Louis voices with Harry's bottom lip still sucked between his two. What can he say? Harry's mouth gives him plenty of dirty ideas, including this one.

"Hmm? Are you gonna lick melted chocolate out of my ass?"

Louis laughs, moving his hands to Harry's soft hips underneath his t-shirt. "If you wanted me to, I would."

Harry giggles and Louis can't help but leave a kiss to his left dimple. Every time he's the cause of Harry's smile his heart strings have a little tug of war between each other.

"I would never. Would rather have it be whipped cream. At least that's more pretty looking than chocolate," Harry words. His fingers are twisted in the strands at the base of Louis' messy, bedhead hair. It probably feels too good. Harry's fingers massaging at his scalp and neck has him pliant, leaning close enough to leave wet kisses over Harry's neck and jaw.

"Feels good," Louis rasps, rubs his hands over Harry's bare thighs, running his thumbs along the inseams.

"You marking me up?" Harry chuckles, but his breath hitches when he feels the sharpness of Louis' teeth scratching lightly, before the soft flatness of his tongue over the bite. "What was your idea?"

"Mm," Louis puckers his lips against Harry's shoulder from where his head is resting. "Was thinking about that cream, actually." Louis kisses his ear. "We've got some extra in the fridge, right?" He feels Harry nod. "There's definitely some ways we could have fun with that." Louis lifts his head to see Harry biting his lip, eyes alight.

"Okay," Harry grins, pushes lightly at Louis shoulder. "Go get it, please."

"Ooo," Louis coos, but makes his way over to the fridge anyway. "Someone's excited now."

"Whipped cream is good as fuck," Harry shrugs.

Louis hums, stepping back into his place between Harry's legs, setting the bowl of cream to the left of Harry's thigh. He sticks a finger into the bowl, bringing it to Harry's lips. His lips are pretty enough, but even more so once Louis puts something over them, specifically a white substance.

Harry's looking right at him as he does this, lips parted just so.

Louis was planning on doing something sexy like lick the cream off Harry's lips, but it seems like Harry had other ideas in mind.

Suddenly, Harry's hands cup Louis' face, forcing his mouth to his. It's messy and not at all hot, with Harry giggling against his mouth and Louis sputtering in shock.

"You little shit!" Louis shakes his head, pulling back just enough to be quick in dipping three fingers into the bowl, almost toppling it over in his attempt of dabbing whipped cream all over Harry's cheeks, in his dimples.

Harry squirms, locking his legs tighter around Louis so he can't run away. He picks up the plastic bowl, holds Louis's head by the back of his hair with one hand, the other pushing the bull over his face. Louis' got a face full of white goodness.

He's too shocked to do anything for a moment, eyelashes covered in white. Harry giggles into his fist, waiting for Louis to react.

He's just standing there, palms still leaning on the counter beside Harry's thighs.

Harry takes it among himself to bring two fingers up to Louis' eyes, swiping away some so that Louis can open his eyes. And when he does, he just glares at Harry, which Harry finds more cute than anything, really. His mouth is set in a straight line, from what Harry can tell, and he looks absolutely adorably angry.

Harry laughs again, meeting Louis' eyes for a moment before looking back down to Louis' left hand spread on the counter beside his leg. Harry walks his own fingers over to Louis, running his fingertips over Louis' hand before forcing it up, sliding their digits together.

It's tense for a moment, them looking at each other. That is, until Louis breaks with a roll of his eyes and a, "For fuck's sake."

Harry lets out a tiny sigh when Louis finally crashes their bodies together, Louis swallowing it up. Harry's got his arms around Louis' shoulders, Louis' own being secured around Harry's back.

Louis gives Harry's bottom lip a bite, having Harry drop his mouth open in a gasp. "That wasn't at all funny." Louis sounds distant, though. Harry only being focused on Louis' hands digging themselves between Harry's bum and the island. Harry whines pathetically when Louis gives a particular squeeze. His brows pinch together and he lets his head lean forward onto Louis' shoulder.

Louis' just kind of massaging, which Harry has always had a thing for. Louis touching him in general makes him feel wonderful, but it's even better when the contact is somewhere where it really counts.

"I don't even care that there's whipped cream everywhere right now," Harry deadpans.

Louis barks out a laugh, presses a sweet kiss behind Harry's ear. "Could eat you out if you wanted."

Harry bites his lip, trying to hold in his moan. The thought of Louis' mouth on him, in him, makes him get stiff just from the thought.

"Please," Harry looks back up.

Louis smiles, kisses his boy's lips for awhile. "So pretty," Louis murmurs. He presses kisses over his cheeks. "Prettiest boy in the world, my H is."

Harry grins heartily, says, "I love you."

"I love you more than the moon." Louis even takes upon the measure of leaning down to plant a kiss where Harry's heart is, over his tee. "Want you to bend over the counter for me, please."

Harry turns around hastily, stretching his upper body over the table to push his ass against Louis' crotch. He's sticking his bum out purposefully, Louis knows. Wiggling his bum to make Louis watch.

Louis moves to his knees on the tile floor, and even though it's not most comfortable, he knows it'll be worth it once he finally hears Harry's noises.

Louis bunches ~~Harry's~~ _Louis'_ t-shirt to rest at the dip of his back, giving Louis a wonderful view of Harry's cute, perky bum. His hands immediately go to the cheeks, his firm hands a pretty contrast to Harry's soft skin.

"Daddy," Harry whines into his elbow, catching the corner of Louis' eye when he looks up. Harry likes to watch Louis touch him, likes to see Louis take care of him. The feeling of Louis' hands massaging his bum is already enough to get him whining, begging for more.

"Baby," Louis slips out the reply on instinct. He gives a kiss to Harry's left cheek.

"Need you." Harry's voice is already breathy, airy in tone.

"Yeah?" Louis sucks a bite on the fleshiest part, Harry just pushing himself back even more, chasing the feeling. "Look so gorgeous in your panties," Louis marvels. He's got on the ones that are tight around the bum, half of Harry's ass already out for Louis. "So sweet."

"Please, Lou," Harry swivels his hips, causing his bum to push back into Louis' face.

"Yeah, alright, angel." Louis finally licks him out until his tongue and jaw ache with it. The best kind of ache, it all being worth it with the noises coming from Harry.

When Louis stretches him open with the tips of his thumbs to lick his tongue in, Harry yelps, it soon turning into a whimpered whine.

When he closes around Louis' tongue for the final time before coming, he lets out a muffled scream. Louis even manages to see Harry's back arch, his head tilting back far enough to make Louis almost reach out and pull his hair.

Harry sucks him off, both too tired to do anything more besides sleep.

"You can fuck me in the shower in the morning," Harry yawns into Louis' chest.

"If by morning you mean noon, then sounds like a plan." Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry's hair, smells his shampoo mixed with his natural scent mixed with Louis.

Harry's already asleep in time to answer.

 

_Think of how much_

_love that's been wasted._

_People always_

_trying to escape it._

_Move on to stop their heart breaking_

_but there's nothing I'm running from._

_You make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you,"_

_but I don't care_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_that you make me strong?_

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
